criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Blazes
Blue Blazes is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-first case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred ninety-second case overall. It takes place in the Sinner's End district of Concordia. Plot Constable Ramirez told Maddie and the player that an Irish gang's moonshine delivery truck was found in a street. Next to the truck, they found the burned body of distiller Davy Byrne. During the investigation, Evie found Davy's distillery. Shortly after, the team flagged Fiona "The Viper" Flanagan as a suspect. Furthermore, Fiona started dismantling the distillery, compromising evidence. The team found enough evidence to arrest baker Mauro Massetti for the murder. After denying involvement, Mauro admitted to the crime. Upon his arrival in Concordia, Mauro lent money to Davy, who promised to pay him back when he could. When Mauro went to collect, Davy refused. Feeling fooled, he doused Davy with moonshine and set him ablaze with his cigarette. Judge Lawson sentenced him to 25 years in jail. After the trial, Maddie and the player asked Giulietta Capecchi for help in closing the distillery. Giulietta said that the gang used to hide documents in a clock, which they found at the distillery. Inside, there was a ledger detailing the distillery's monthly moonshine sales, enough evidence to shut the place down. The team then informed Fiona, who said she had other assets to care about. ".]] Meanwhile, Isaac and the player investigated Ramirez's report about previous murders the police did not solve. They found a newspaper article, which mentioned the deaths of several prostitutes at the hands of someone nicknamed "The Scarlet Slayer". Per Evie, the article was written by Katherine Woolf, who confirmed Annie's death. Moreover, she said that Adrienna Brassiere contacted her every time a girl disappeared. After Katherine and the player found another message, they met up with Adrienna, who told them that she believed the Scarlet Slayer belonged to the Italian community. Later, the team reconvened and decided to dig deeper into the Scarlet Slayer in order to prevent more carnage and a potential gang war. Summary Victim *'Davy Byrne' (found doused in moonshine and burned alive) Murder Weapon *'Immolation' Killer *'Mauro Massetti' Suspects MOTPC21SeamusON.png|Seamus O'Neill MOTPC21MollyB.png|Molly Byrne MOTPC21GiuliettaC.png|Giulietta Capecchi MOTPC21FionaF.png|Fiona Flanagan MOTPC21MauroM.png|Mauro Massetti Quasi-suspect(s) MOTPC21KatherineW.png|Katherine Woolf MOTPC21AdriennaB.png|Adrienna Brassiere Killer's Profile *The killer smokes cigarettes. *The killer goes to horse races. *The killer reads Pistols and Petticoats. *The killer wears a hat. *The killer has a blue stain. Crime Scenes MOTPC192-CS-1.png|Delivery Truck MOTPC192-CS-2.png|Delivery Crates MOTPC192-CS-3.png|Seamstress Shop MOTPC192-CS-4.png|Seamstress's Dresses MOTPC192-CS-5.png|Distillery MOTPC192-CS-6.png|Distillery Tanks Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Delivery Truck. (Clues: Victim's Body, Postcard, Cap; Murder Weapon registered: Immolation) *Examine Postcard. (New Suspect: Seamus O'Neill) *Ask Seamus why he was on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Postcard unraveled; Victim identified: Davy Byrne; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Seamstress Shop) *Investigate Seamstress Shop. (Clue: Cash Register; New Suspect: Molly Byrne) *Inform Molly Byrne that her husband was murdered. (Prerequisite: Seamstress Shop investigated) *Examine Cash Register. (Result: Open Register) *Examine Open Register. (Result: Receipt) *Ask Giulietta Capecchi why she is in Sinner's End. (Prerequisite: Receipt found) *Examine Cap. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes to horse races) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes cigarettes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Distillery. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Crate of Moonshine, Bag, Torn Paper) *Examine Crate of Moonshine. (Result: Name on Crate; New Suspect: Fiona Flanagan) *Question Fiona Flanagan about her ties to the victim and distillery. (Prerequisite: Name on Crate unraveled; Profile updated: Fiona smokes cigarettes) *Examine Bag. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (New Suspect: Mauro Massetti) *Ask Mauro Massetti why his photo was at the victim's distillery. (Prerequisite: Mauro Massetti identified; Profile updated: Mauro goes to horse races) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Pistols and Petticoats; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Seamstress's Dresses) *Investigate Seamstress's Dresses. (Prerequisite: Threat analyzed; Clues: Notebook Symbols, Gun) *Examine Symbols. (Result: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message. (12:00:00) *Confront Miss Capecchi about spying on the victim. (Prerequisite: Coded Message analyzed; Profile updated: Giulietta smokes cigarettes and reads Pistols and Petticoats) *Examine Gun. (Result: Molly's Gun) *Ask Mrs Byrnes why she has a gun. (Prerequisite: Molly's Gun deciphered) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Fiona goes to horse races. *Investigate Distillery Tanks. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Menacing Note, Chunk of Wood, Broken Watch) *Examine Menacing Note. (Result: Strange Flakes) *Examine Strange Flakes. (Result: Ricotta and Orange) *Interrogate Mauro Massetti about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Ricotta and Orange identified under microscope; Profile updated: Mauro smokes cigarettes and reads Pistols and Petticoats) *Examine Chunk of Wood. (Result: Banshee) *Confront Fiona Flanagan about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Banshee unraveled; Profiles updated: Fiona reads Pistols and Petticoats, Molly goes to horse races) *Examine Broken Watch. (Result: Victim's Watch) *Analyze Victim's Watch. (09:00:00) *Ask Seamus how his blood ended up on the victim's watch. (Prerequisite: Victim's Watch analyzed; Profile updated: Seamus smokes cigarettes, goes to horse races and reads Pistols and Petticoats) *Investigate Delivery Crates. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Cigarette Case, Rubbish Bin) *Examine Cigarette Case. (Result: Odd Particles) *Analyze Odd Particles. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) *Examine Rubbish Bin. (Result: Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a blue stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to By Hook or by Crook (3/6). (No stars) By Hook or by Crook (3/6) *Ask Miss Capecchi for information about the Irish gang. (Available after unlocking By Hook or by Crook) *Investigate Distillery Tanks. (Prerequisite: Giulietta interrogated; Clue: Clock) *Examine Clock. (Result: Gang's Ledger) *Tell Fiona Flanagan the distillery is shut down. (Prerequisite: Gang's Ledger found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Delivery Truck. (Available after unlocking By Hook or by Crook; Clue: Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (09:00:00) *Confront Katherine Woolf about her article. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Seamstress Shop. (Prerequisite: Katherine interrogated; Clue: Sewing Box) *Examine Sewing Box. (Result: Adrienna's Note) *Talk to Adrienna Brassiere about the Scarlet Slayer. (Prerequisite: Adrienna's Note found; Reward: Shamrock Brooch) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case may be named after the Marvel Comics superhero Nova, whose catchphrase is "Blue Blazes!". *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Sinner's End